The smoke to her fire
by emmaheart1403
Summary: A kiss for the school play threatens to change everything. Can a fatal attraction between two mortal enemies destroy relationships built from years of trust? JugheadxVeronica. Possible Beggie.
1. Chapter 1: Bedroom Musings

The smoke to her fire

_A Jughead &amp; Veronica fanfiction_

Disclaimer: I do not own anything. Its just fanfiction.

A/N: This is my first attempt at fanfiction and its a JugxRon. I love JugxBetty fanfiction as well. And there are some amazing stories on that pairing. However, I decided to go with JV because there are hardly any JV stories. And I wanted to write fanfiction which actually showcases their love/hate relationship. I was mostly inspired from jughead and veronica tumblr posts.I think they have a really amazing dynamic. The starting chapters a bit lazy but the story picks up post chapter 3. I have written 4 chapters already and would love to get some feedback. I'll continue writing if you guys like the story. Enjoy!

Chapter 1

**"Bedroom Musings"**

* * *

Veronica Lodge's eyebrows twitched with irritation as the eighth spit ball hit her on the back of her head. "Cut it out, you clown" she hissed under her breath.

"Cut what out?" came the reply. She turned her head and glared at him.

"Ron, I think Medusa wants her withering glare back". Jughead grinned, pleased that he was causing her discomfort. Archie chuckled to himself hearing it, only to be rewarded with a sharp kick to his leg as he was sitting to Veronica's right.

"Ouch Ron, You should seriously ditch those stilettos" Archie said sorely.

"And look like a penniless nobody?"

"Well we wouldn't want that" Betty said smilingly. She was really glad to be back at school. Ron had gone to Spain over the holidays. She herself was busy with her part time jobs so other than Archie, She really had not seen much of her friends. But sadly her friends did not share her chirpiness this particular morning. She watched as the next perfectly aimed spit ball landed in Veronica's hair.

"I'm gonna kill you, you moron. You are so incorrigible, so uncouth" Veronica huffed. "I bet you don't even know what that means" She added as an afterthought, with a smirk.

"Incorrigible means impossible to correct and uncouth means unrefined." said Jughead lazily. "You'd think she'd come up with something new by now" He said to Betty who giggled in response.

Veronica bit her lip in frustration. If there was anything more annoying than his never ending pranks it was the fact that he had a brain to boot.

Betty knew by watching her beautiful brunette best friend that her brain was already working to get back at him. She decided to send her own brain to much more stimulating thoughts like . . . Archie She sighed dreamily turning her attention to her red haired knight in shining armour.

"I should talk to Ron soon .. "

* * *

"So what's the big news?" Veronica said snapping Betty out of her thoughts.

"Huh? How'd you know I wanted to talk?" said Betty.

"Oh cmon Betty, You asked me to Pop's. And you've been sitting there staring into your milkshake with an absolutely dopey look on your face. Something's definitely up" Veronica finished. She didn't want to admit it, but she had missed Betty terribly over the holidays. Even more than she missed Archie. Guys will come and go, but a friend like Betty is pure gold, thought Veronica as she watched Betty fiddling with her straw nervously.

"Out with it, Cooper. You can tell me"

"Um.. Well Ron. You're my best friend. And I want you to know everything. During the holidays .. Archie and I.."

"We.. Uh.." Betty looked up, shifting uncertainly.

Veronica's green eyes had turned round. "Oh" She finally said, realization hitting her.

"You guys . . did it?"

Betty turned pink. "Ya, a week back".

"I just. .. I thought you wanted to wait, Betty. I mean isn't that what you always wanted?"

"I love him, Ron. I always have. Isn't that how it should be? You do it with the person you love. . ." Betty trailed off.

"Are you . .? "How do you feel about it?"

Veronica barely heard the question. So Betty repeated it.

_How do I feel about it? she asked herself. _

"I guess I. . . dunno" she stated simply.

"You're not mad or anything. Are ya Ron?" Betty asked worriedly.

"No" she said meeting Betty's gaze. Veronica had a lot of thoughts going on in her head and she really didn't feel like voicing them. At least not when she herself was unsure of what she wanted. So she changed the topic.

"Now, who woulda thought? Betty Cooper losing her big V before Veronica Lodge. Now that's almost scandalous" She said mischievously causing Betty to turn crimson.

"Oh Shut up, Ron" Betty said laughing

* * *

Veronica lay in bed that night, looking at the ceiling of her very large bedroom.

_How do I feel about it? _

Truth to be told, Archie had tried numerous times to sleep with her. It wasn't that she was afraid of losing her virginity. She was different from Betty. It wasn't about the time or the wait .It was just the way Archie was. He was always so scared of her. So scared he'll piss her off or make her angry. And he tried so hard to please her. They had many steamy make out sessions on her bed, her couch etc. But nothing he ever did seemed to set her skin on fire. She wanted passion and she wanted to be consumed by it. She did not question the fact the loves Archie. Yet, she couldn't shake off the feeling that maybe there was more out there than what she had with Archie. She knew she wasn't gonna let go off Archie. Atleast not now, she was unsure of letting go off something that had always been there to search for something she just had a feeling about.

She turned over and buried her face in her pillow. She wondered if she really wanted the peaches and cream kind of relationship that Archie and Betty had.

_No, I want someone who can be the smoke to my fire_

She laughed. She's been reading one too many romance novels she thought as she drifted off to sleep finally.


	2. Chapter 2: Salvation

Chapter 2

**"Salvation"**

* * *

"So you and Betty…?"

"Yup" Archie grinned. "Have done the deed" He exclaimed with a rather comical goofy gesture.

"Gross, Arch" Jug said with distaste at the thought of his two best friends. Archie laughed loudly at the sight of his face.

"You never change, do ya Jug?" He said giving his friend a lopsided smile. He opened the trunk of his car and sighed as it gave another dying wheeze.

"So you and Betty are finally official?" Jughead heard himself ask.

"Na.. Nothing like that. You know how I feel about Veronica right?"

Jughead frowned. He knew Betty well, and he knew she put a lot of thought into everything she did. His guess was the whole thing meant a lot to her. And he felt bad for her, he really did. He had been her shoulder to cry on one too many times and he had a feeling she was not gonna get the happy ending she always wanted with Archie. She was kind and deserved a lot more than what Archie was giving her. He couldn't for the life of him understand why Archie was so hung up on Veronica. Sure, She was rich and ridiculously beautiful. But Jughead knew Archie longed for Veronica in a way he never longed for Betty. Archie would always choose Veronica in a heartbeat. He sighed. He wished Arch would at least make his feelings clear to Betty to spare her the pain. He felt somewhat glad that he had told Ethel that he did not return her feelings.

"Be back in a jiffy" Archie said as he ran back into the garage.

Jughead turned around to the backseat and noticed Reggie deep in thought. He knew his friend/nemesis was also concerned for Betty.

"She doesn't deserve that" Reggie said simply.

He nodded. That they both could agree on.

* * *

"We'd be there by now If I had my car". Reggie was irritated.

"Where is your car anyways?" said Jughead raising an eyebrow.

"Needed a paint job. Unlike birdbrain's car over here, My car reflects its owner; Handsome and classy" He went on, admiring himself in the front mirror.

Jughead snorted.

"She just needs a few more minutes" Archie said, red-faced.

"That's what you said twenty minutes ago, you moron. I'm texting for backup" Reggie said typing into his fancy new phone simultaneously.

Ten minutes later

"You caller _**her**_ for backup?"Jughead said to Reggie with much aggravation as Ronnie's shiny red sports convertible rolled out into Archie's front drive. Archie's eyes turned all lovey dovey as Veronica stepped out, looking perfect as a picture.

"Hey Sugar" Archie called out, kissing her on the cheek as he reached her. "Hey" she said back with half the enthusiasm.

"Guess our ride's here". Reggie literally ran out of Archie's car stopping only to place a kiss on Ron's other cheek.

"Well my new car has enough room for the two of you".Veronica said smugly, happy to get some revenge on Jughead after he messed up her perfectly done hair in Chemistry.

Jughead rolled his eyes all-knowingly. The day Veronica Lodge lets him anywhere near her car would be the day hell has frozen over. Good thing he was on the track team, he was determined to get to class on time. He knew it would piss Ron off.

"Cmon Ron. Just give him a ride" Archie said in his defence.

"Thanks Arch, but I'll make it" He assured his friend who gave him a guilty look.

"See ya, Needlenose" Veronica said, her long dark hair swishing behind her as she turned and got back into her car.

He gave his friends a wave as the new car rumbled to life and rolled off smoothly. He couldn't deny there was a tiny part of him that was mad at Veronica for not having just given him a ride anyway. It would have saved him a lot of trouble. But he had caught sight of the icy daggers her eyes were shooting at him the moment she stepped out of her convertible and he knew this was her idea of revenge after the 'spit ball' incident. Well this one he'd give it to her, but tomorrow is another day he thought grinning evilly as he gathered up his things and settled into a run.

* * *

Jughead exhaled as he walked into school finally, it wasn't that it took him long to get there but he was late to begin with. He looked around nervously hoping the bee wasn't around.

"Tardiness! I don't care what you have to say for yourself , I wont hear of it". The Bee had his back to him and was lecturing three other students. Jughead didn't need to look twice to guess who the three were. He had already spotted the she devil. And unluckily for him, she saw him and let out a loud "jughead" to which the Bee turned around. He stopped and stared like a deer caught in headlights. He gulped.

"G-Good Morning ". He managed to say.

"Well if it isn't your other half, Archie". The bee was looking distastefully at him. "I suppose you'll let him in on the punishment, as I have urgent matters I need to attend to". Well at least he was spared a lecture as he watched the Bee walk off. He glared at Veronica, she had done it again.

"Oops". She smiled, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear and walking past him with her signature smirk in place.

"And Veronica Lodge scores twice in one morning". Reggie whistled. Archie seemed to be watching her hips as she walked away.

"I'll get back at her". Jughead grumbled shoving his books into his locker. "Is the Bee giving us detention?" He asked Reggie.

"Worse. He wants extra credits. Drama Club. We're supposed to meet up with Ethel after class". Reggie was now shoving books of his own into his locker.

"Drama Club? " Jughead repeated.

"What?" Reggie and Archie said at the same time.

Jughead realized his words weren't clear due to the large candy bar which was now in his mouth. Wolfing it down quickly, he asked "Why the drama club of all things?"

"I'm guessing they're short of members. I know Betty's a member. She's been trying to get me to join since forever". Reggie was now throwing in a sneaker that had somehow fallen out of his locker. "And I was actually thinking of joining, they could very well use someone of my expertise" Reggie had his trademark smile plastered on his face. Archie was making gagging motions from behind him.

Reggie was actually an excellent actor. He was good looking and a natural, sure he was a little difficult to work with sometimes but he had toned down so much over the years. Archie was pretty good at acting as well but he was terrible at learning lines. One time he was helping Archie practise his lines for so long that he had managed to memorize all of Archie's lines whereas Archie still hadn't. The only times he had gotten himself into these situations were when he needed credit or when somebody who was already in the play couldn't make it and they needed someone to step in as a last resort. It was a well-known fact that lazy as he may be, he was ridiculously good at memorizing things in exchange for food of course.

* * *

Jughead reached out to push his hair out of his face for the seventh time that day. Only to be beaten to it, by his blonde best friend who had to stand on her toes to do so. "You should just trim it, Juggie" she said.

"Cut it out, would ya? I don't want people to get ideas" he said looking around the cafeteria nervously.

"Aww Juggie. Women don't repulse you as much as they used to" giggled Betty, reaching for some potato mash.

"Doesn't mean I want one on my case any time soon" he said smiling at Betty.

"Oh please, like anyone would want _**you**_". Veronica was tossing very little amounts of various things into her tray as she spoke.

"Ronnie!" Betty scolded. "That's not true Juggie, I know lots of girls who think you're cute".

"Oh believe me Betty, my feelings are _not_ hurt" he said grinning as he picked up the last yoghurt and put it into his tray.

"Hey, I wanted that" Veronica shouted after him.

"I Know" he shouted back without turning around . "Later bets"

"See ya Juggie" Betty said cheerfully. "You really didn't have to be rude, Ron"

Veronica huffed. She and Jughead have been rude to each other for as long as she could remember. Rules of etiquette didn't apply here as far as she was concerned.

"Nice to see you two again"

Betty and Veronica turned to see the petite form of Midge standing behind them as they turned.

"Midge!" Betty exclaimed throwing an arm around her friend happily.

"You're back". Veronica smiled. Midge had been visiting family during the holidays.

Midge smiled as Betty and Veronica questioned her non-stop on her extended vacation. For two best friends, Betty and Veronica were complete opposites. Betty was blonde and blue eyed. She had a cute round face that dimpled easily. She was athletic and easy going. She was a top student and she was just as kind at heart as she was beautiful. She had the kind of laughter that would make everyone join in. Veronica on the other hand, had long lustrous black hair and vivd green eyes. She had exquisite features and a heart shaped face. Unlike Betty's athletic body, Veronica had a softer body with curves that was the envy of every girl at school. She was no all-rounder like Betty but men could hardly resist her allure. Veronica did not laugh as often as Betty did, but she had a husky laugh that only contributed to her allure.

"Easy now, One question at a time" Midge said cheerfully.

* * *

Ethel Muggs watched Jughead Jones out of the corner of her eye nervously. She was very glad to know that she had actually gotten some members for the drama club's upcoming production. But she was unsure on how to act around _**him**_. She had been in love with him for as long as she could remember.

But 3 months back . . .

_Ethel felt the adrenaline rush as she ran past the familiar trees and houses of riverdale. She felt the wind blow through her short hair. All her life she had never liked herself much, she was never pretty enough or smart enough. She was so ordinary and insignificant. But ever since joining the track team, she felt happier and more at peace with herself. She loved to run. And it delighted her that she had finally found something in her that set her apart from everyone else. She sensed footsteps running beside her and she found herself turning to look at who her unexpected companion was. There were very few people who could actually catch up to her. . _

"_You mind?" Jughead asked as he jogged beside her. He was looking straight as he jogged. He was wearing a navy blue tank top that contrasted nicely with his pale skin and jet black hair. She could see the lean muscles flexing as he ran. He was never beefy or well-built like most of his other friends. He was always skinny. But running track had been good for him. He still retained his lean frame, but he had gotten firmer and sturdier. And overall it looked good on his 6 feet something body._

"_N-no" she heard herself stammer. They ran side by side for a few minutes. She couldn't help but wonder what the reason behind him approaching her was. It was completely uncharacteristic of him. She was the one who usually chased him. It suddenly felt odd for them to be running side by side like this. _

"_Is everything okay?" She finally asked, slowing down._

"_No" he said, slowing down as well. " I guess . .I just want you to know that I don't feel about you the way you feel about me. ." _

"_Well, tell me something I don't know" she said wryly._

_"What i mean to say is. . I'll never feel that way.. ever". He finished._

"_Oh" she said, a little bitterly. She had known that much from the start. It just hurt to actually hear it. She couldn't help but wonder what the reason behind this outburst was. Did he find her repulsive like practically every other guy? The reason why she kept chasing after Jughead in the first place was because he wasn't like every other guy. Most guys had been downright mean to her every time she expressed an interest. But Jughead, despite his disinterest was never cruel to her. So she never gave up on him. There was also a part of her that maybe thought they were similar in her young days. They were both tall and thin, had a similar interest in movies and they were both fast runners. Though she kind of had a feeling that he became a fast runner by running __**away**__ from her. But the difference was she didn't date much because she was rarely approached by anyone. He on the other hand didn't date because he never wanted to, not because he was repulsive. Did he find her repulsive? The thought brought out a sob from her and felt a little weak._

"_Hey.. ". He said, keeping a hand on her shoulder._

"_I'm not telling you this because of whatever reason you're probably thinking" he said._

"_I'm telling you this because you deserve somebody who feels about you the way you do, You're a friend and I care about you. You shouldn't waste your time on somebody, who doesn't feel the same"_

_Ethel finally looked up into his eyes and she could only see sincerity in his worried gaze. She realized how difficult it was for him to actually come to her and have a serious conversation. He who always joked around and never took her seriously. _

_She nodded._

"Huh?" She was brought back to the present by Dilton Doiley's voice.

"I said where do you want me to keep these papers"

"Um.. Oh. Just hand it to me. And Dilton, thanks again for volunteering to help out"

"No problem" He said pleasantly.

"I haven't spoken to Juggie since then" she thought. She had joined the drama department mainly to distract herself. And she was surprised to discover that she had a genuine interest in direction.

The doors to the theatre opened, and in walked Veronica followed by Betty and Archie.

"Well I guess we're all here"

"Well as long as I'm here, this show's bound to be a hit, Ethel" Reggie winked.

"Oh boy"


	3. Chapter 3: Chaos

Chapter 3

**"Chaos"**

* * *

"Well most importantly, We only have a week to prepare for the play AND…" Ethel raised her voice as everyone started talking, " We have an important guest coming to see the play which is HUGE for the drama department"

"Is it a movie star?" Betty asked excitedly.

"Albert Cameron is coming". Nancy replied in answer to Betty's question. She and Chuck were in the Art Club, however they had agreed to help out with the props.

"Who is that?"

"I'm with ya, Arch. Never even heard of the name"

"He's a big time soap opera director" Veronica said shaking her head at both Archie and Jughead.

"Well my acting is gonna knock his socks off" Reggie declared only to be nudged playfully by Betty. He gave her a smile, clutching his side.

"So like, what's the story like?" A Red headed girl with a belly button ring, Natalie asked. Archie was eyeing her with interest.

"Well.." Dilton began, adjusting his glasses. "I think you should all note that we will be paying a lot of attention to the acting. Since we're trying to impress a soap opera nut, we agreed it should be less story and more drama. There will be a lot . . "

"Dilt, no offense but can we just cut to the story?" Jughead asked, a bit impatiently.

"I suppose . ." Dilton began again, adjusting his glasses again only to be interrupted by Ethel this time who quickly shot him an apologetic look

"Well alrighty. The story is set in the moors of a land called Ambrosia. A wealthy old nobleman named Theodore Campbell has two daughters named Caroline and Annabelle. Now old Theo finds himself getting poorer by the day so he decides to get one of his daughters married to a wealthy nobleman, so that their family doesn't lose their status. Caroline, the eldest is constantly pressured by her father to get married to the nobleman, Stanley Knight. Now Caroline, who is feisty and passionate is appalled that she has to marry someone of her father's wishes than marry for love. Finally, faced with no choice she marries Stanley. Shortly after their marriage, Stanley has a terrible carriage accident that disfigures him and confines him to a bed. Now that the Campbell family is rich again, Both Theo and the naive Annabelle are happy again. Whereas Caroline is miserable and lonely as Stanley is always covered in bandages and even though he is capable of communication, she merely views him as a friend. Now enter Jack Harley, a roguishly handsome nobleman who sweeps Annabelle off her feet. Theodore agrees to the marriage of his younger daughter to Jack. Now Caroline finds herself jealous that Annabelle gets to live the life the she was robbed off. Stanley warns Caroline that appearance is not everything and just because everything seems all right doesn't mean Annabelle will be happy forever with Jack. But Caroline pays no heed to Stanley and becomes more and more miserable. Now one evening, Caroline finds Jack in her room trying to steal her Ruby necklace, which was a gift from Stanley. She realizes that Jack has been stealing from Annabelle who never realized it. She has a confrontation scene with Jack and eventually tells him to run away from the moor with the necklace and never come back so that her sister has a chance at happiness. He agrees and leaves. She realises how fickle the relationship was between Annabelle and Jack. Caroline walks in on Stanley trying to kill himself so that she may finally get everything she wanted. Touched by his selflessness, Caroline decides to lead a happy life with her husband"

"Its soo chick-centric" Reggie whined.

"I think its wonderful Ethel. Don't you agree Ron?" Betty said appreciatively

Veronica nodded. It wasn't bad. It was no masterpiece but Riverdale has seen one too many bad plays in the past. She felt they might actually pull it off.

"But it is well written" Reggie was saying as his eyes skimmed through the script.

"Yea I agree" Jughead said. It was obvious Ethel had put in at least a few nights of sleep to get the script ready on time.

Everyone turned to look at Archie who seemed to be busy having eye sex with the belly button ring girl. Veronica gave a sharp kick to his side with her boot that made him jump up, red faced. A look of disappointment passed over Betty's face which didn't go unnoticed by her friends.

"Ya its real good, Ethel"

Ethel beamed. She felt so proud to have such supportive friends.

"Ookay so now who's playing whom?" said Betty clasping her hands together excitedly.

"Well I think Veronica's practically tailor made for Caroline, And you'd make a great Annabelle, Betty"

Veronica couldn't help but feel pleased that she had snagged the main role.

"Reggie's gonna play Theodore, Archie and Jughead will be Stanley and Jack". Ethel was now handing out copies of the script to everyone.

"Hey dilt, I don't think I'm comfortable with the 'sweeping Annabelle off her feet' part" Jughead whispered to Dilton,

"Don't worry Jug, no kissing involved".

Jughead heaved a huge sigh of relief, Dilton grinned.

* * *

The following week, preparations were in full swing for the play. The inclusion of Riverdale High's favourite gang had created a lot of buzz between the students. Ethel was delighted and in high spirits. Betty was still hurt and upset about Archie's behaviour towards her. But she continued to put on a cheery face and went about with her life.

Whereas the rivalry between Jughead and Veronica had escalated to dangerous proportions. Jughead increased the number of spitballs he aimed at her to double. She used every opportunity to get him into trouble or detention. Betty was starting to worry that they might physically harm each other.

But the icing on the cake happened on a Friday, during lunch in the cafeteria. Jughead had somehow managed to procure a very real looking rubber spider and had managed to drop it into Veronica's lunch without her noticing. Not the only that, the clever boy had managed to cut away a portion of the rubber spider in such a way that it looked like she had actually taken a bite out of it. Veronica had screamed and turned green and it took about 45 minutes to actually calm down. By that time, she had completely humiliated herself in front of pretty much the entire school.

"You know Juggie's actually a really nice guy. If you just try being nice to him. . "

"Really Betty?" Veronica practically spat out. Her face was still red and Betty could literally see the fire in her fierce green eyes. After the fiasco at lunch, Betty had brought her enraged friend to the ladies restroom to calm her down. Truth to be told, this entire feud between them was kinda Ronnie's fault, Betty thought. She had never really given Jughead a chance. She never invited him to any of her parties and had made cruel jabs on his beanie, his appetite and pretty much everything 'Jughead' ever since they were kids. Ofcourse, things weren't as bad as it was when they were kids. She tolerated him on account of the fact that he was Archie's friend and him because she was Archie's obsession. She can't believe she once actually thought the two of them had excellent chemistry. She must have been on crack.

It also didn't help that he was only guy ever to actually resist her. He fought back easily, and ended up winning most of the time.

_Like now for example _

Betty knew that deep down they did respect each other. And they would stand up for each other at the rarest of moments (mostly when the other wasn't around). But their constant verbal wars and pranks on each other was getting really childish. And Betty couldn't help but feel that they both literally thrived on it. She was snapped out of her thoughts by another outburst from Ron.

"Ugh. I can't stand him. He's such a jerk"

"Ron.."

"I'm gonna get back at him". There was an evil manipulative look on her face now. Betty raised an eyebrow warily.

"Im gonna hit him . . . on his weak spot" She finished, sounding satisfied with herself.

This is not gonna end well, Betty mused.


	4. Chapter 4: The Play

Chapter 4

**"The Play"**

* * *

"Gotta admit Jug, that spider prank was GENIUS" Reggie said as he adjusted his beard. It was finally the day of the play. The gang had practised thoroughly the entire week and those who had seen the rehearsals had a lot of praise for the cast. Jughead was glad that it'll be over after today. He was starting to get really bored of the same old routine.

"Yeah... She must really hate spiders"

"She must really hate_ eating_ spiders" he corrected himself earning a snicker from Reggie. Truthfully, he was a little doubtful whether he had gone a tad overboard with the prank. He had expected her to be surprised, but he wasn't expecting _that_ reaction.

The door opened, and in came Betty looking very pretty in a white dress which Jughead could only describe as 'poofy'. It had some pink abstract here and there and made Betty look even more innocent and trustful.

"Whoa Betty. . You look beautiful" Reggie told her genuinely.

"Looking good bets" Jughead added

Betty blushed. "Thanks you guys".

"Both of you look very dapper"

Jughead looked himself over in the mirror. He was dressed as a nobleman, so was Archie and Reggie. Except Reggie's role required him to wear a wig and a beard. He felt the attire looked formal, nothing too fancy.

"Do you think Archie will like it?" Betty asked to which he heard Reggie reply

"What's not to like"

* * *

The three of them got out and ran into Archie and Veronica. Archie was breathlessly fawning over Veronica, who even Jughead had to admit, looked stunning.

Her dress was similar to Betty's except for the fact that it was Red and displayed more cleavage. The dress hugged her waist perfectly emphasizing her figure. Her dark hair was styled tastefully into soft waves. Red was definitely one of her best colors.

Ethel was running around everywhere with a pencil behind her ear and a notepad. She had already double or triple checked the props, the sound, the stage etc. Dilton was following her around trying desperately to keep up with her energy.

Jughead snuck a peak outside, the theatre was completely packed. Now if the play is a success, it would be great news for their school. He watched as a prissy looking old man wearing spectacles occupied one of the front seats.

"Hey Ethel, Is he the director guy?"

Ethel followed suit and let out a yelp. "Ohmygod, yes! He's here"

"Which means we're gonna have to start soon. All right you guys, get back in there. Dilton and I are going out there to introduce ourselves and we'll be watching the show from the front seats. I'll come over after every Act to make sure everything is all right. Now run along guys. You'll all do great" She finished with a nervous smile.

Ethel watched as her crew ran back inside. She could see that they were all starting to share her nervousness. Even Veronica who exuded confidence looked a little pale. Ethel could feel her heart hammering inside her chest. She felt her hands being squeezed reassuringly and looked down into Dilton's warm eyes.

"Everything will be fine"

"Thanks Dilton" she said gratefully.

"And Ethel... One more thing.. Uh. . I. .eh really hate theatre" he said quickly

Ethel looked at him quizzically.

"I only volunteered because I really wanted to get closer to you. Uh.. I-I've been wondering, when this is all over .. Maybe you would like to go out with me sometime". He was fiddling with his collar and refusing to meet her eyes.

"Dilton?"

"Ya?"

"I would love to"

"Really?"

"Really". She smiled.

* * *

The Play was divided into four acts. Act 1 involved the introduction of the Campbell family and consisted mainly of scenes between Reggie, Veronica and Betty. Betty did not have much scenes. Reggie however had his best scenes in this act. Theodore( Reggie) had to convince his head strong daughter Caroline(Veronica) to marry inorder to save their crumbling status. Reggie was doing a marvellous job as usual. And Veronica surprised him, she had given rather lazy performances while they were rehearsing. But right now, on stage her acting was close to perfection.

"Does family really mean nothing to you?" Reggie was saying scornfully, on stage

"How can you ask this of me, father? I wish to marry for love. The weight of saving our family from this terrible outcome Is not for me alone to bear"

"Family is not a burden. This is the only way and you should be happy to be off some help. I have raised you both all by myself, cared for you and spoilt you. Now when the time has come to repay me, you choose to be ungrateful"

"F-Father. . ". Veronica's voice broke off. She was doing a marvellous job of showcasing the feisty Caroline Campbell's resolve breaking.

Jughead noticed Archie and Betty standing by him.

"They are doing so great, Archie. Ethel's going to be so happy.I just know it" Betty was whispering.

"yeah bets" Archie was holding her hands.

Jughead smiled. He could see that Caroline Campbell wasn't the only one losing her resolve. Betty's anger at Archie seemed to have evaporated. She was practically staring at him with stars in her eyes. He just hoped his friend wouldn't goof it up any time soon.

Act 1 ended soon with Caroline agreeing to her father's wishes. Jughead could hear the very loud applause as the curtains closed. Ethel came in beaming.

"That was amazing. You guys were even better than at rehearsals". Ethel had enveloped both Reggie and Ron into a big hug.

"Ethel.. Our costumes!" Veronica complained.

* * *

Act 2 comprised of Veronica meeting a couple of suitors her father had picked out, and finally meeting Stanley played by Archie and their wedding ceremony.

Archie had the least dialogues of them all. But he seemed really excited. If Jughead didn't know better, the excitement was because he got to marry Veronica, at least on stage. Everytime Veronica finished a scene, Archie would look at her with a love struck puppy look. Sometimes he wondered whether his own aversion to love and women was because of his best friend's behaviour.

Watching the show from the side of the theatre, he felt this Act was slightly boring. He didn't even know the actors who were playing the roles of Veronica's suitors. And none of them gave memorable performances. Veronica and Archie, as Caroline and Stanley were strolling in the garden on stage. Jughead heard someone whisper behind him that the chemistry between Archie and Veronica was dull as a dishwasher. Jughead felt that it was probably because everyone was so used to watching Archie and Veronica together that it hardly felt like anything new.

Soon, Caroline and Stanley were wed and thus ended Act 2.

* * *

Act 3 had some action. It was a bigger one than Act 1 and 2. It involved Stanley falling off his carriage and falling down the moor. Chuck and Nancy had designed a handsome looking 2 dimensional carriage and Dilton had made some clever modifications to it. The pulling of a string, made it look like the wheel of the carriage had come undone and all Archie had to do was jump off and roll into the side, which was easy for the athletic boy. Act 3 was also his first scene. He had a lot of scenes with Betty in which he had to 'woo' Annabelle. Annabelle was written as a somewhat naïve and dim witted character, so it doesn't take his character much time to win her trust.

The carriage scene was nicely done and everyone was impressed with the skilful execution of the scene. Soon, Jack Harley was introduced and Jughead and Betty were on stage.

Veronica grudgingly admitted to herself that Jughead had actually cleaned up nice for the play. He was looking just as attractive as Archie and Reggie if not more. He must be thanking his stars that his nose looked nothing like his childhood days. It was still sharp and he still possessed a very straight nose bridge but it looked nothing like a needle, even though the nickname 'needlenose' had stuck.

Jughead and Betty were very close friends and their chemistry on stage was a very comfortable one which suited their characters just fine. She turned to her side and noticed that Archie had joined her, only he was covered top to bottom in bandages.

"You cant see anything, can ya?"

"No" he said sourly. She laughed.

She had a few scenes towards the end. Her character feels betrayed by her father because he allows Annabelle to marry for love whereas her own marriage was a sham to secure money for the family. There were also a couple of scenes where she gets jealous of Annabelle and Jack's relationship in comparison to hers with Stanley.

Ethel has worked so hard on this play, she thought. And here she was going to ruin it, for her own selfish purposes. She remembered how mad was when she and Jughead had previously messed up her entire Romeo and Juliet play*. There were broken props everywhere but mostly everyone was so mad that their hard work had gone down the drain. She was surprised at how guilty she was feeling.

_But I have to get back at him for humiliating me _

Maybe she would convince her father to donate a large sum to the Drama Club. She knew money couldn't fix everything. But at this point it was the least she could do. Those were her last thoughts as she stepped on stage for her next scene.

* * *

The Final Act

"You guys have been AMAZING so far". Ethel had popped over to pep talk everyone again. "Just the final scene and we're good to go"

"So what does think about it so far?" Betty asked.

"I honestly have no clue. He doesn't say much." Ethel said a little glumly.

"All right Jughead, Off you go" She said suddenly checking her watch.

"It's your confrontation scene with Veronica. Break a leg you two" And she was gone.

"Isn't she great?" Dilton said happily, following Ethel.

"Good luck Juggie" Veronica said giving him a sugary sweet smile.

"Er.. Thanks"

_Is she up to something? _

The confrontation scene was the scene where Caroline walks in on Jack trying to make off with her ruby necklace.

The scene took place in Caroline's room and the ruby necklace was kept in the first drawer of her dressing table. Jughead was supposed to walk in first and grab the necklace, then Veronica would walk in on him and catch him red handed.

Jughead was just two steps away from the dresser when he heard her speak.

"I know why you're here"

He turned around, surprised.

_What is she doing? Not only had she walked in at the wrong time, but those were not the lines._

He remembered her evil little smile at him before he got on stage. The lights from the stage were casting colorful shadows on her face from where he stood. Strangely, It only made her look more beautiful. He noticed that the corners of her lips were slightly up, like she was trying not to smile. That's when he realised.

_She's doing it on purpose to get back at me. Well if she thinks changing the lines is gonna make me humiliate myself the she's got another thing coming._

He figured he might as well humour her.

"Do you now?"

* * *

"What is going on? That's not her line" Betty said frantically, going through the scripts. She had poked her head outside just in time to see Ethel repeating "What are they doing?" over and over again and Dilton fanning her comically.

Reggie was confused as well. Until it hit him, he had a pretty good idea of how his former partner in crime's mind worked. And it looked like Jughead was walking right into her trap.

"Reggie?"

"She's got something planned. I'm pretty sure she's trying to get back at Jug for the itsy-bitsy spider prank" He told her.

"WHA..AT? But it could ruin the play. Oh Ron" she said covering her eyes.

Yes, ruin the play it might and probably will. But Reggie couldn't deny that he couldn't wait to see what exactly it was that Ronnie had up her sleeve.

"Hey Betty, where did Archie go?"

"He went to get the bandages around his head rewrapped. He really couldn't see anything"

Oh well, Carrot top always misses everything.

* * *

"Yes"

Veronica took one step forward, stepping out of the shadows.

Jughead frowned. _What is she playing at?_

"And what is it that you know?" he said, keeping up with her charade.

"I know. . that you are in love with me" she said, her voice like velvet.

Jughead stared. _Was she trying to __**scare **__me? _

Everyone was aware of his almost phobia of women and everything intimacy related.

_She wants to make me break down in front of everyone by talking about things I'm not comfortable with._

That was the only explanation he could come up with.

_Well after all the romantic crap I've been made to say on stage tonight without flinching, she's definitely underestimating me. I'll walk right into her stupid trap and show her I'm not scared._

"I don't deny it" He said taking a step forward. He gave her a smile he hoped would creep her out.

But to his surprise she didn't look like she was caught off guard. She merely smiled back.

A mild warning bell started going off somewhere in the back of his head. He was getting frustrated that he was not able to figure out what exactly what it was that she had planned. He was getting a tad bit nervous. He should try to somehow manipulate their lines in such a way that it goes back to the original story.

Veronica was enjoying this thoroughly. She could see that he was starting to sweat. She opened her mouth to speak only to be cut off by him.

"I'm engaged to be married to your sister. So despite our. . uh. .._attraction_. Nothing can ever happen between us"

"You took the words right out of my mouth. Nothing can ever indeed happen between us which is why Annabelle must never know and why you should leave town"

He could have cried in relief. Yes, leave town. Now that's in the script. It finally dawned on him exactly how nervous she was making him.

"But.. Before you leave, As a memory of our forbidden love I want you to kiss me"

Reggie was howling with laughter. "I can't believe I never gave her enough credit" he choked out. "Jug'll never do it. Look at him, He's terrified"

Jughead had gotten pale as a ghost

Betty was watching in mock horror. This is not gonna end well at all.

Jughead could feel the cold spreading from the tips of his toes to his brain. He watched her in horror as she continued.

"I want you to kiss me with passion, I want you to make me forget the existence of this entire world, I want you to kiss me like you've never kissed anyone before" she finished dramatically.

Every second felt like an hour to him. He slowly willed himself to think. Now that she had finished her theatrics, he could see her very clearly. She had a smug, self-satisfied smile on her face. She doesn't expect him to do it. She expects him to zone out or puke or stay perfectly still until someone lets the curtain fall. It's not like he hasn't kissed anyone before. He had short lived relationships with girls like Joani and Debbi that involved minor kissing. Heck, he's even kissed Veronica before, he thought, remembering the infamous Romeo and Juliet play where she ended up falling for him. But all those were minor pecks on the lips or kisses with very minor tongue. And off course she knew that, which is why she went on and on about passion and what not. He had never kissed anyone _like that._

He realised he hadn't said anything for a few minutes atleast. He could sense the quiet in the theatre. It was like everyone had gathered there to witness the great fall of Forsythe Pendleton Jones, the third. The mere thought of the humiliation involved was turning his ears red. The only way he could escape this unscathed was if he actually kissed her. He forced himself to look at her face. The corners of her lips were higher than before. She was winning. And if there was anything he hated, it was losing. . losing to_ her_

They were standing approximately four footsteps apart. He could take them one step at a time. But that would be agonizingly slow and there was the added complication of him losing his mind by that time.

Making up his mind, he closed the distance between them in four quick strides, grabbed her by the face and pressed his lips to hers. He could feel her surprise and shock as his lips touched hers. Her lips felt warm and soft. Surprised by his own desire for more, and emboldened with confidence he didn't know he had. He suckled on her lower lips demanding entrance. His hands which were cupping her face, slid down to her waist, pulling her toward his body, eliminating whatever space they had between them. Veronica found herself unable to deny him, parting her lips slightly to allow him entrance. She wrapped her hands around his neck with her fingers pushing into his hair, kissing him back just as deeply as he was kissing her. He could feel the softness of her breasts against his firm chest as they kissed, their tongues fighting for dominance. Finally when the heat between their bodies became too much for them to bear, they broke the kiss. Her hands were still in his hair and he still held onto her waist. For the first time in a long time, he really looked at her. Her lips were still parted and slightly swollen due to his devouring of her. Her eyes were slightly hooded but they reflected his own feelings of surprise and intrigue.

Being the first one to be shaked back to reality, he decided to play it cool despite the hammering in his chest. He slowly raised an eyebrow.

She immediately let go of him and jumped away from him as if she had been scalded with hot water.

_What the hell just happened?_

*Curtain falls*


End file.
